The 76th Hunger Games
by TobiasFangor92
Summary: It's the 76th Hunger Games and a bad time for a certain District 12 girl. No planned pairings but might be Jori.
1. Prologue

The Reaping. I loathe this day. Why do we even have to fight in the stupid Hunger Games anyway? We get it we're all the Capitols bitches.

After what happened last year I'm not looking forward to this. I'm standing next to my best friend, Cat Valentine, in line. She gives my hand a squeeze and whispers, "Don't worry, you won't be reaped again. The odds are definitely in your favor."

God, I hope you're right Cat. This is the last year I can even be reaped.

They, again, told us the history of the Hunger Games before Effie Trinket went to draw names. Our only two victors, Katniss Everdeen and Haymitch Abernathy, were in their places a bit behind her. At least Haymitch looks sober this time.

I tuned out Effie until she plucked a name out of the ball. My heart stopped when she said "Tori Vega."

Cat started to freak out beside me and I knew she was about to volunteer. I put a finger over her lips and said "Don't." I quickly plant a kiss on her forehead before walking up to the stage.

"Tori Vega. You're name is very familiar." Effie said.

"I was reaped last year." I said. "My sister volunteered."

Effie asked for volunteers and no one volunteered. Good. I'm not letting someone else die for me.

She picked from the boys ball and Robbie Shapiro was reaped. He's my friend...sort of. He's weird and it's so obvious he's crushing on me. I'm not even into him.

The only thing I can think of for the rest of the Reaping is that I'm going to die.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I'm late with this and I have no excuse. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it and I hope Katniss and Haymitch are in character.**

Chapter 1

It seems like I barely had any time to say goodbye to my mom and Cat it was up so fast.

My mom came in first hugging me and crying. It took everything I had not to cry with her. I managed to tell her it'd be fine and I'd be home soon. She didn't seem to believe me and I can't blame her because I didn't either.

Cat came in after and did the same thing at first. She hugged me tightly, tears running down her cheeks and my neck. I tried to calm her but her tears didn't slow in the slightest. The only thing she actually said was "You have to come back Tori." She kissed me on the cheek and left when the Peacekeepers came to get her.

The next thing I knew I was rushed onto the train and we were off. I found myself sitting in a booth with Robbie, in the car they serve food in I'm guessing, across from me was Katniss and we were still waiting on Haymitch.

"So, you're going to be my mentor?" I asked.

"Yeah. Haymitch will mentor Robbie." Katniss said. "You're sister volunteered for you last year?"  
I nodded, "Yeah."  
"Did she get close to winning?"  
"She died at the bloodbath."  
"I'm sorry."  
"So am I. She volunteered for nothing. I still got reaped."

Before she could respond the door slid open and Haymitch stumbled in, a bottle in his hand. He took a seat next to Katniss, after getting a glass for his booze.

"So, this is really all he does?" I asked.

Katniss nodded, "Pretty much."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N The last chapter was to short. I had more written for it but something went wrong and it got cut off. I have now rewritten and posted it again so go back and read that before reading this or you'll be quite confused. And this story will have femslash. I'm just unsure who will be endgame.**

The chariot rides are a traditional part of the Hunger Games. Cinna gave me and Robbie amazing outfits to wear. Instead of being lit on fire, like Katniss and Peeta, ours were made to look like the outfits were made of fire themselves. It was really brilliant, I'll never know how he did it. I just hope they don't start calling me the New Girl on Fire.

Course to get me to the chariot rides Katniss had to pull me away from the food. I have never tasted anything so good in my life! Then again this is the place where they have fancy food and I have to scrounge for my food back at the District. If I make it out of the Games I swear I'm bringing some of this food with me.

Training starts after the chariots and I have to say it's not that bad. I didn't see Jade before or after the chariot rides, but I did see her at training. I had went to the first aid station to learn that, because let's face it I really need to learn how to fix up any wounds I get, when I saw her. She was sword training with one of the trainers but she honestly didn't need any of it. If this was the Games he would've been dead before they started. I couldn't help but just watch her. Her movements were so fluid and graceful. This girl is going to be the death of me, I swear.

"You know if you keep staring at her you're going to make yourself prey for the careers." A voice said behind me. I resisted the urge to jump out of my shoes and spun around. There was girl standing behind me, obviously the one who spoke, with a three on her arm. She had her brown hair in a ponytail and was staring at me with a grin. "I'm Isabela. You're Tori right?"  
"Yes. And I'm _not_ staring at her. I'm...studying." I said unconvincingly.

"Right." Isabela shook her head and moved next to me at the station. "She's a career you know."

"I'm aware." I finally kept my attention away from the raven haired girl and turned to Isabela. "Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be trying to plot my downfall too?"

"I'd rather not. In fact I had something else in mind." She said.

"Are you about to flirt with me?"

Isabela laughed, "No. Besides unless I have blue eyes and black hair I wouldn't be able to keep your attention. No, I was thinking, well we all know the careers are going to team up to take out the rest of us. I want to make my own alliance or rather be in one."

"And you come to me? It's the first day. I could be a complete idiot at everything."

"True, you could. However I don't think so, but I also don't expect you to just jump into an alliance with me."

"I assume you'll ask others right?"

"Of course. Not many though. You were the only one I was sure of. I know I'm not asking the guy from my District. He's no good and he's kind of creepy. I don't trust Sinjin."

An alliance is a good idea, but I don't know this girl. "I'll think about it."  
Isabela nodded, "Okay. And keep it on the low okay? I don't want everyone knowing."  
"Sure."

"Thanks." Isabela stood and walked to a different station.

After she left I tried to focus on which herbs would actually not give me poison ivy, but soon after I felt eyes on me. At first I tried to ignore it but it quickly started to irk me. I looked up and found a certain pair of entrancing blue eyes on mine. The thought of looking away didn't cross my mind and I don't think I could've if I wanted to. Jade broke the trance first and marched off to another station.

At dinner later that night I found that Haymitch was helping Robbie now, albeit not much. Of course I could hardly talk I was stuffing my face with the food.

Katniss looked at me, "Tori, if you keep that up you're going to choke to death."

After I swallowed my food I stared at her, "Katniss, you're sweet and all but you're just two years older than me. You're my mentor not my mother."

"If you choke before you go to the Games I won't be your mentor." Katniss pointed out.

Robbie piped in, "If she keeps staring at that career she won't make it long in the Games."

I growled, "Robbie!"

Haymitch looked at me, "Staring at a career? "

"It's nothing." I said dismissively. "So, when are we going to prepare for the interviews?"  
"After the rankings." Katniss said, giving me a we-need-to-talk look. "For now you just need to focus on your training and seeing what you're best at."

"I need some practice with a bow Katniss."

"That's not a good idea." Haymitch said. "You don't want to show the other tributes what you're good at."

"Not a problem for me." Robbie said. "I'm not good at anything."

I rolled my eyes. "You need to stop mopping around! If you're' not good at something then keep trying!"

"She's got a point Robbie." Haymitch said.

"Tori, come with me." Katniss said. We stood from the table and Katniss led me to the roof. The wind was blowing and I was wondering how she would talk to me if I couldn't' hear her over the wind.

"I told you to stop that way of thinking Tori." Katniss said, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! There's just something about her that gets my attention. You didn't see the way she moved with her sword today."

"Yeah, and for all you know she'll run you through with it!"

"Least I'll have a beautiful sight to die to." I said shrugging.

"Tori!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I try not to look at her, I really do. She was staring back at me today though."

Katniss shook her head, "It does not matter, Tori. You need to focus."

"I know. So, I have something to ask you. The District Three girl asked me about an alliance."

"Alliance? So soon?"  
I nodded. "Isabela said something about how the careers always align together and wanting to have her own. I think I was the first one she asked."

"What'd you say?"

"That I'd think about it."

"Hm." Katniss frowned in thought, her face scrunched up in concentration. "I don't know about this. If you decide to align with her, watch your back. Keep your talents to yourself until you need to use them."

"Right."

"I think we've been out here long enough. Let's go back down." Katniss said.

"I'll be there in a minute. I love the view out here." I said.  
"Okay. Just don't try and jump of the building. It won't work." Katniss told me before entering the building.

I walked to the edge of the roof and looked around. The capital may be full of jerks but it is a beautiful city, especially in the moonlight. The downside is it's quite chilly out here.

"You know your going to freeze to death out here." A beautiful voice called out.

"Not going to happen. If I died they wouldn't have a full show." I replied.

There was a chuckle behind me, "You have a point there."

The person stood next to me and I was surprised to see Jade standing next to me. She turned to meet my gaze and grinned at me, "You going to stare at me some more?"

I felt my face flush and turned away. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be. I get my fair share of staring too. I'm just more discreet about it."

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "So, you admit to checking me out?"

"Yes. There's no shame in it."

"Should I feel like this is part of your plot to lure me in so I'm an easier target in the Games?" I questioned.

Jade nodded, "You should because it is a plot to lure you in, but I have no intentions of making you my target." I couldn't tell if she was lying: she's either a good actress or she's being honest.

"And why wouldn't you?"

"I don't believe I could strike down someone as pretty as you."

"I should be saying that about you."

She smiled for a moment before her face went blank. "So, I heard that girl asking you for an alliance."

"What?" My mouth dropped slightly in shock.

"You're lucky no one else was paying attention like I was or someone may have heard. You need to be quieter next time."

"Why were you paying so much attention?"

"I thought she was flirting with you." Jade told me. "But about this alliance… I want in."  
This time my jaw hit the floor, "You what? Why would you-"

"A) It'll get me closer to you. B) I hate the careers. All of them. Their so uptight and complete assholes and bitches. Not that I'm not a bitch but at least I'm honest about it. Beck is the worst. He's my ex and he's always trying to get in my pants or something. I want to take them out."

"I…I have an idea." I said.

"Oh? Is it that you'll let me in if I give you a kiss?" Jade smirked flirtatiously.

"Well that might help your chances. But no that's not what I had in mind. I was thinking, the careers are still expecting you to join them right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Why don't you be our inside spy? You know make them think your with us then betray them in the Games."

Jade smiled, "Smart, beautiful, and devious. You're definitely a keeper."

I couldn't help but giggle shyly, "So, that's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. We shouldn't talk in the training floor though. Let's meet here tomorrow night."

"Right. You better get back inside before you freeze. You're shivering."

"Huh?" I hadn't even noticed the chills until she mentioned them. "Yeah. Good idea."  
Jade suddenly moved closer and I felt her lips on my cheek, "See you tomorrow." With that she went back inside the building and I was left touching my cheek. This girl will be the death of me.


End file.
